Vegeta's True Story
by General Tarquin
Summary: Vegeta is not what he really is. Then what is he. If you read this then you will find out. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

          Vegeta True Story

Disclaimer: What do you think? Really. 

This at first is angst, but it will light up. Its probably gonna be a series of fics if I can get out of this mound of home work. On with the fic. 

          "You will be sentenced to the planet Earth for 50 years to repent for you're past deeds."

          And that is how my life here began. I lie to my family about it. I lie to my friends. I am forced to. I did many things that I am ashamed for. But the jail term ends in two days. That is all I have left to tell the people that I live with why and what I did. They don't know that I am an ice apparition. The only male one at that. They don't know that as a sayin royalty I look like a Neko, with ears, eyes, and tail. They don't know that I am one of the oldest things in the universe. They don't know me. Or who I really am. I never told them. That I can be a level fifteen super sayin. I let them live with the fact that Goku is the best, and I was obsessed with training. I loath training. They will know, by tomorrow. To leave this place, I have to use all my skill. Thievery, hacking, magic, fighting, all at once. They will most likely think that Kakrott is the one the villains want.. Is always is. That was the way it was suppose to be, but we changed that. Tarquin, my mentor and friend. Red, my best friend, and side kicks older sister. Raddiz, my side kick, and comic relief in all situations. We did things that changed every thing. Tarquin wasn't supposed to be born, nether was I. But we were.  Red is only half sayin, not full, and she is a general. These things weren't suppose to happen. 

          Some one is knocking on my door. It must be Bulma, my mate. She is the one out of two people that like me here. But should I tell her? 

          " Vegeta, what are you doing? I thought you were training." She looks worried. She hasn't seen my face so far, for I am sitting in the shadows. I am in my real form of the sayin royalty. She comes closer, I hear a surprised gasp from her. I stand and begin to speak.

          " Bluma", I use her fist name for probably the first time", I want to tell you some thing. I am really a forth level mage, and I don't real act the way you think I do." She wants to say some thing, but she can't her mouth is forming the word, but she is too scared to speak. I think I would be too. The man I have lived with for almost fifty years, is not really who I think is. I tell her every thing. But not to bore you, I won't re state it. I wait for her to do some thing. Even thought we split up more than five year ago, we never really did. I still live at Capsule Corps. And we still talk. Well she talks, and being the person I'm suppose to be, I listen and say nothing. 

          "Vegeta, why didn't you tell us? We could have done some thing." Her voice is wavering.

" No. it would put you all in danger. People are after me, and some will not stop until I was dead or they were. In the form that you are use to, I would have no chance. They fought me when I was an immortal elf with the power to turn things to ice, and move at the speed of sound, with out making any. Kakrott would have not lasted a minuet. And we all be dead. In two day the Kai will come, and we will be forced to go on a  mission. The mission will include every thing I have learned over the year of my life." I finished my long explanation. " Don't tell until tomorrow." She look at me and smiles, but the tears are coursing down her face. Exposing her true feelings. 

          " Vegeta", her voice is barley above a whisper." I beg of you, don't go."

          "I have to, I have no choice. If I stay here, then I will be once again punished. In all likely hoods, I will be killed. I will visit but you won't know it is me."

She nodded, look scared and confused. I change back to my supposed form, and we walk down stairs. We act the way the ways we always do. Bickering and yelling. I leave to go train some more, and she escapes to her lab. She might be fixing some thing, or building some thing new. She never stops, that's probably why we got married and had two kids. But thing stopped working and I moved into a different wing and room. Not to far if you think about, but the house is huge. So it kinda is. Night came and I walk back to my room. I can't sleep, but I try. As my mom said to me once when I was three, trying is not as good as doing, but it will work. I miss my mom. She never acted, or stopped fighting to be the best. She was the best of us all, but not really. No matter how hard she tried she never could make it up to my friends and mine level. Her name even described her. Warkly. The name of the sayin ancient protector. She was always ready to fight or take on the biggest, toughest thing alive. She was my role model for this form. But she is dead. A noble death though. Fighting for the home planet, Planet Vegeta. She was the real ruler of our home. Dad was just a front. Dad was a moron, a loveable moron, able to forgive and forget about the past. He loved to say, just get up , start again, and forget the past, it doesn't come back. I, as sayin genes go, was smart. It always misses a year. Like with Red, Raddiz, and Kakrott. Their father was a genius. They were idiots. Raddiz could do only math, but he did that extremely well. Red can only pass science. Kakrott, well I don't really know. I think about this until I fall in to a light slumber. What can Kakrott do well? (A/N As you see this is from Vegeta's POV. The next part will be from a narrators view. Flames will not be taken seriously, and this is my first fic so I need help.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta's true story

          One review. Oh well I just put it up and I really suck at writing. But hey what can you expect! Am only what like 11, no wait 12? Ya, that's right. damn I am confused. 10:51, I'll stop now. And thank you my one reviewer, Arganne. Oh you didn't miss a movie, she is my friend's character. Same with Tarquin. She is me. Please if you read, review. Enough with my blabbering, on with the fic.

          Vegeta's POV.

My life is a living hell. Summery of my day. Wake up, eat, Supreme Kai comes. Go fight big evil thing. Nearly die, find my home, sleep. That was the good points. I'm sitting on my old bed now, Raddiz is clinging to me like I was dead. Wait, never mind I was dead.

My day… in detail.

          I woke up as always and make my way to the shower, finish up and go down stairs to eat. Of all people, who is sitting there no other than Kakrott, the feeble minded fool. He reminds me of Red. I miss her too. Ever since we got caught stealing a major artifact and accused of mass murder, which was truly by accident. 

          " Hey 'Geta! What ya lookin' at?" he smiles at me dumbly as if he has no clue. None of them do really. I straiten, and he look as if he did some thing wrong.

          "Nothing, really," I sound like a dumb ass, as always he look's worried, but like a true member of the Bardock clan he cover it up quickly, and put on that stupid grin I had learned to see past. I sit down and wolf my food in the sayian manner. I look up at the same time that the supposed seconded two last sayian. We both had sensed Supreme Kai energy. He is coming here fast and seems to be very pissed at some thing or some one. I relies that his annoying side kick, Kobito, isn't with him. I wonder why. Here he comes. Instead of greeting him, I say in my curt manner 

          "What do you want Kai?" He glares at me. Knowing I touched a never a grinned in triumph.

          " Nice to see you to Vegeta, you royal pain in the ass." He looks really pissed. And what do I do?

          "Are you sure you don't get shorter when you grow older? You look like you lost three or four inches since I saw you last." 

          Bluma and Goku are shocked at our taunting and the Kai's langue. I laugh at there shocked expressions, making them more shocked. The Kai and I look at one another.

          "Gather you're group. There will be a fight. And one of your lives is depending on it. Meet me at The Place in an hour's time." with that he left.

          "That was creepy." Goku stated out the obvious. " But what's the place? And who life is going to end? I need a hug!"

          I would normally understand the last part if he was looking at he sons or wife, but he was look quite plainly at me.

          "Uhhhhhhhh, right. Vegeta, do you know where the place is?" Bluma asked. The pot that she held before on the ground and forgotten.

          "It's an old dance hall in the U.S in R.I. I why would he want to meet there?" I puzzled it for a while, and then forgot it. "Kakrott, get you're pathetic friends over here. NOW!" 

          I marched out of the room to find some thing I could attempt to use my hacking skills on. Knowing the Kai I would be doing quite a bit of that.   

I know it short, but hey, two chapters in one day. I'm proud. As always R/R. Oh what paring should I use?  


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta's True Story

I forgot to put my disclaimer in my chapter last on and I will forget to put one in this one too. 

        He had gathered his crew quickly and they were no sitting in the living room. Kakrott had filled them in on what was going on, or at lease the part he knew.  As I enter the room it became silent. They still didn't trust or like me. That could prove fatal for our task. 

         "What is going on", Yamcha, their self elected president of the hate Vegeta's guts club, yelled at me. 

           As I spoke, I kept my voice calm and low, a trick that always calm down people," There is a fight set before us and I only know what Kakrott just told, with the only exception is that I know where the place is."

             "But how do you know that. You're not even from around here, you're from outer space. How do you even know about Rhode Island? It doesn't even show up on some maps! What the HFIL is going on?" 

He sat down again looking rather scared. I say nothing to him, but turn to Bluma. 

      "Is there a way to get all of us to RI in 40 minutes?"

     "That's to short of a time, but maybe. WAIT! Yes I think we can. It a new device. It's just like Goku IT, but it can go to a place that there is no energy. Hold on, I'll get it." She raced out of the room, only to come back three seconds." Here. Every one hold on to me. Vegeta, where is the exact location?"

         "America, Rhode Island, Barrington, Collage Hill Road."

         In a blinding flash of light we stood out side an old building. I walk up to it, the other not following me. I reach the door and open it. As I enter, my eye adjust to it dim lighting. I search around for a light switch and found one. I flick it on, and standing in front of me is the Kai. He looks moderately mad, but not as much as he was before. Still no sign of Kobito around. Why not ask why.

             "Where is you're stupid little side kick at?"

              "He is not at a presentably state at the moment, so he could come along. Now to more pressing matters. Follow me." He led us up a small set of stairs and enters the door at the top. When I reached it I saw a familiar site to me. A swirling vortex was set up; I walk toward it and look at the Kai work. 

        I look at him", I am not going through this thing. It completely unstable! Not to mention you don't know where it goes."

        "How do you know that?! I never said anything!" He is now mad. (A/N I don't hate Kai Boy, he just looks funny when he is mad ^.^)

         "Telepathy, numb ass. You know I have it. Or have you lost you're memory?"

           "I may be old, but not as old as you!" With that he pushed me through. To my surprise the other had follow. I heard a soft moan from beneath me. I stand up, and look down to see what I sat on. I start to laugh, and then I howl at sheer humor of the poor other prince.

        "Oh shut up, Vegeta! It's not funny. You scared the living shit out of me!" Legolas, my old friend for my childhood. He looked like a complete wreak, his clothes were torn and tatter, his eye were water from what looked like smoke, and his skin look like he hadn't eaten much. 

          "What the hell happened to you?" I kneeled down to him and spread my hands. I turned in to my ice from, icy blue hair reaching down to my knees. A warm glow went from my hand to his body and he stared to heal. About three minutes later he was complete healed, but his hair was a wreak. 

              "You're hair is so... umm put down the axe, PUT IT DOWN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ok new side of Legolas. The axe wilding maniac. WERE ALL GONNA DIE! He chased me around for a while every one else laughing there asses off. Well this is humiliating. Oh crap it just got much worse. Mt ex just walked in, with a rather large frying pan and a twisted smirk on her face. I know it kill Vegeta day again. It always is.

Tarquin: Wall

Vegeta: You know what dad says, if you ran into a brick wall then you'll stop, but if it's plaster, you go right through.

Tarquin: Uhhh, right.

Vegeta: ^.^ 

Tarquin: As you can see I am stuck, and my pitiful...my friend isn't really helping. S.O.S 

Vegeta: Who's pitiful? Me? Hey get back here!

Tarquin: I never left. 

Vegeta: Ok then.  


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta's True Story 

I told you it would get some what funny. I'm not to-too good on humor, but what the heck. Ok peoples one more shot at getting the cast into a fight.

          I woke up in the medical hall of Rivendell, my ex girl friend standing over me, laughing. I attempt to sit up but she got my head a couple times so I was engulfed in the pain of a headache. I look over seeing Elrond. He looks mad and I say to him

          "Oh come on you still can't be mad at me for knocking down a self of book over two thousand tears ago!" I notice some as I said that. I never really greet people. Oh well I do have some flaws.

          "Yes I still am. You are a very un-grateful sayian. I saved you from the claws of Kiesa. She was about to kill you." He looks over at the tall silver haired female fox demon my side. She turned her head toward me.

          "Where is Tarquin? She was with you last, I have reason to believe." I look at her, my eyes are wide. She hadn't seen Tarquin either. Then where was my old master at. 

          "Elrond, you are very spiteful for an elf, and Kiesa, I thought she was with you. I was on the human earth the entire time I was gone as a jail sentence."

          "Oh, well then. I better give you this. It's your mission. Good luck with that crew. Seems you didn't do a very good job at being their friends, or explaining what's going on. And that other sayian, where have I seen him before?" She seems unhurried or rushed. 

          "You don't know him. But you do know his father and brother. That's the youngest of the Bardock family, Kakrott." I then tell them all that has happened to me over the years. I got up and stretched a little and took the note. I read it over and nearly passed out again. 

          "You have got to be kidding me. We can't do this. Theses people hate me. They will never agree." I sigh in frustration and walk out of the room. I don't seem to say good bye either. Oh well. Now to get the stuff and be on our way. But why dose Kai want that? Oh well time to move. 

          Ok we were ready and going out. Kakrott kept asking me this entire stupid question. If you get them maybe I give you a cookie. Ok they were: What's your favorite color? How older are you? What your demon form? And last but not least: Can I go to the bathroom? Well if you answer, silver, really old, ice, and that's between you and your doctor, then you are correct. He looks puzzled at my last answer. I just he just doesn't know his English very well. It is his second language while it my fourteenth. But hey he is a moron. As we are walking through the wood I skirt the clearings. Chi Chi notices this and asks me why in a speculating tone. As I began to reply, Yamcha stepped into one to show me there is nothing really wrong with them. But he proved me right when he went soaring in the air and held upside down in a trap. 

          "That is why. This place is loaded with traps, and I don't feel like cutting you guy down when you make an error. It is near impossible not to. I set them off like fifteen times a one time. So kept clear." With that I drew my long bow and shot it. A heard almost every one behind me gasps as they thought I was going to shoot Yamcha. I laugh and shot, cutting the rope from his ankles, dropping him to the ground with a thud. I wonder who didn't gasp as we walked along, every one now following in my foot steps. We reach a cave opening about my size. I slip into it with out a sound or cut. I wait in the dark and as I do, I hear a scuffling from above. Kakrott soon drops from above me and nearly landed on me making much more noise than I. I shush him and feel him get scared and cling to me. I think to myself that he is very much like his brother, Raddiz. My eyes glow checking the area. I motion above me and the gap in the rock winded. They looked down but not seeing me the asks Kakrott,

          "Where is Vegeta?" he grins and straitens, releasing the death grip he had on my neck. I start to breathe again feeling my lunges expand as Kakrott tried to explain to an angry Chi Chi what just happened. Bluma looked at me and winked. I sighed and walked on. They soon realized their source of light had gone, and quickly followed me in to the chasm. 

Tarquin: Now what are they gonna find? 

Vegeta: You? I mean we also seem to be lookin' for ya.

Tarquin: Nope, but this will be very fun. (Evil grin)

Vegeta: And a word from our sponsors… 

Tarquin: What sponsors? You can scare me Vegeta. Ok here the deal, if you don't review then I won't… hey give me back the remote! GIVE IT! NOW!!!

Kid Buu a.k.a Majin: Never!!! 

::Dust cloud is seen::

Vegeta: Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta True Story

Hey I'm back. I was out of commission due to a miss aimed kick to the princess Blu. She went psycho, and kick me and Vegeta I the face. You'll meet her later in the sires. On with the fic.

Do you really think I own this crap? We'll if you do, then were more of an idiot than Kakrott.

As we traveled deeper in to the black hole, which I had named hells door way, for unknown reasons to them. I knew why and was thinking about how to kill the damn thing that lived in the bowels of this place. We reached a certain part of the hole were it suddenly dropped off. Lost in my own world I nearly fell. Luckily a hand reached down and grabbed my newly grown tail. It hurt, but hey I was alive. I was pulled up to see my savoir when I see none other than my old friend Raddiz. He was grinning like the moron he was and had forgotten to pull me up.

            "Are you gonna stand there all day or are you done pulling my tail out?" I look at him raising an eye brow at him.

            "Oh yea! Heh, heh sorry about that. Where were you all this time? You went missing after we robbed all the dimensions dry of gold. Well?" He seemed happy, but he still hadn't pulled me up yet.

            "OK Raddiz that very nice, but do you mind? I'm kinda hanging here." He looked at me once again.

            "Oh yea sorry, 'Geta." This time he pulled me up and I stared to answer him.

            "We'll un-like you, I already had a record so I was busted more than you did. I was sent to earth for fifty year and you were asked to act out a part because I was born." 

            "That sucks. Nappa is still pissed at you for killing him." he reposed.

            "What!? I didn't kill him. Ok so I did. But I didn't mean to! Ok I did, but I said I was sorry! Ok so I didn't, but I meant to. No I lie. I did my home work that's got to count for something. It was math, but I put four for everything. Damn I'm screwed." (A/N Me and my friend actually said this to our gym teacher. Yup, she is insane and I am evilly twisted.)

            "Dude that's your excuse for everything."

            "Kinda sad isn't it."

            We heard a coughing behind us where we had left the others. We look at one another and laugh. We continued on the rock ledge that went around the ditch in the fissure. As we went along Raddiz just disappeared. The other looked shocked at this and I turned to them and said that what was going to happen. Not explaining anymore I walked away. We get to another hole but not as steep and this one I didn't fall in. As we slid down the side of the embankment a loud roar come out from the other side as a huge wolf-dog about twice the size of Nappa walked toward us. Yamcha try to get Bluma to like said I'll take this one. As he fought the dog moved to the side and wiped his tail around and crushed Yamcha in the ribs. I think about healing him, but the other forgot about me and attack all at once. I look at them fight the mutt and laugh at there naivety thinking that they could defeat it with sheer force. I watch a little longer and each of the Z fighters got smashed into the wall. As they were down they heard the soft music of a flute spread over the area. The beast slowly lay down as well as the rest of them. I kill the mutt with a knock over the head with my crystal green flute. I sigh; I still haven't controlled my flute. What can you expect from a drummer? I sit down to wait out the night, knowing that they won't wake up until much later.           


	6. Chapter 6 the end

Hey, sorry about not updating I was busy with home work and dealing with my freak brother kid form. Oh yea! I wrote somethin' else while I was hitting my head on the brick wall of writers block. It Yu Yu Hakusho, so go check it out. Now on with the show err… story.

I do own some stuff in here. Like Tarquin. But I have al the other but my friends who they are based on in real life took them so I'm all alone… again. 

I talk too much.

I awoke not knowing that I had fallen a sleep. I look around to see the settings were changed. We were now in a vast holding pen with about 50 or 60 other. I saw a brightly colored hat in the gloom and smiled to myself. So here she was try to fight against the army of Sauron's orcs. He him self was over with ruling the world or trying to. I know this because he was my art teacher. He was a cool guy once you got to know him. He actually dated my mentor Tarquin for a long time. The ring was really for her but she then disappeared off the face of Middle Earth.  I found her, I saw Sauron on her right, and my best friend, Red on her other. I look around to see if I can spy anymore of my friends. No, no one else. The Z gang stared to wake up at my feet. The fool first, then cue-ball, then the moron, the harpy, then the woman. If you still don't know who they are, you're messed. I called out, but found that my voice wasn't working. I look down to see that I have a collar. It was paralyzing my voice so I couldn't speak. I know why. Sayians were really hybrids from two other races. They were the elves and the sirens. Over time we developed a fighting skill and a tail. We still had the eleven senses and speed. With the siren half, we are able to control our voice to kill or to soothe, or control any element and people. It did come in handy when I was younger, but as I grew I had to stop or I would be identify. I had a lot of control over my power. These orcs knew a lot to get Tarquin too. They in all probability watched my fighting style. They were still morons. We could talk though telepathy and so I called out to Tarquin. 

            'Tarquin! It's me Vegeta. On your right and back about 6 feet. What the hell is going on?' 

            'I don't really know. Hey do you still have the thievery kit I gave you for your fourth birthday?'

            'I think so. Why?'

            'I can get this off of us in a couple of seconds.'

            'But what about the orcs? They will see us. We can't cast the memorandum spell on them if we can't speak.'

            'We can't except Sauron and Red can. All we have to do is tell them to.'

            By that time I had walked over the rest of the group following me look scared. I reached into my pant pocket. And pull out a black little book that didn't look as if it could of fit. I had changed my clothes for all of you peoples that I didn't tell. I was now wearing and pair of kakis that had those big side pockets and a white sailing tee shirt. She took the kit and motioned to Sauron; knowing Red would be too thick to understand what she would have to do. Brother like sister. Look at the description to find out who she was. Well she was Kakrott's half sister. She was about three head taller than me, and yet she was half hobbit, the aunt to Frodo.   

            "Chinese food is good." we all turn to her. "What? It is."

            Tarquin had told Sauron what to and the black hair elf began the chant. I looked at them none of them had changed a bit. Tarquin was a good two inches shorter than I, with eyes the same shape, but a totally blood red that at times glowed. She had no whites in them but neither did I. She was wearing her black cloak and yellow hat, backwards. I never knew what her hair really looked like. When she was in super sayian, it was always a different color than normal. She did that so no-one would know what her true rank was. She was rumored to be the true princess, which is why she didn't tell us. Sauron looked the same. His eleven look made him look like a girl, but hey so do I. his jet black hair made him look Japanese and it reached the floor. Red had on her sayian armor and her light blue mudd hat on, her bright red hair sticking out of it. Her light green eyes were in a happy/full daze as always. When all the guards got a dazed expression, Red, Tarquin, Sauron, and I leaped in to action. Red fist were flying. Tarquin sword was undefeatable. Sauron's whip worked pretty well, but he did get hit once or twice. I was kicking some ass with my two long daggers. As soon as all the guards fell, I began to say something, my old victory saying, but I was shut up by the thing on my neck. Tarquin had got hers off and reached out to do mine. I look happy when it came, so much so that Sauron began cracking up.

            "You look like you did when you managed to get clay over every thing in art, even in Red's eyes." We all joined in with him, Tarquin, and I now able to speak. 

            "So what is your test to get off of the earth?" Tarquin asked. She is rather blunt like me. 

            "I have to get some elixir that keeps people dead. I wonder why Kia Boy wants that."

            "Cuz I died and he wants me still dead."

            "If that's the case I just going home I mean there not much he can do now."

            "Yay! Geta gets to come home! More really funny plans that don't work half of the time!" Red was really happy. I don't think she knows what sarcasm is.

            "You had to say that last part didn't you." I looked like when I don't have eyes and it's just the dark spot. They laughed again. I turned to they Z gang and said," Well I will be leaving now, so I'll see you later." I know I will. Wanna know how? I have the book of fate in my pocket. That damn pocket can fit every thing. 

Tarquin: All done. Now if you wanna see what happened to Vegetable Head I'm gonna write a sequel to this. It's his life in his home maybe when he meets up with the guys again. Or I might do some thing else. Oh yea, write me your fav parings. Ok then. Review, please I'm begging, some one flame me. No one has yet so I wanna get flamed. Christ, I'm only 12! You guys have to find some err in it! Thank you that is all.

Chibi Vegeta: You do talk too much. 

Tarquin: Bath time.

Chibi Vegeta: NOOOOOO! Not the bath! Kami spare me!

Dende: Why should I? 

Chibi Vegeta: Uhh… when did you get here?

Dende: I really don't know.

Tarquin: Die Dende, die!!!

Chibi Vegeta: Run For It!


End file.
